


Don’t do this to me

by ReignMyWorld



Category: Professional Wrestling, Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Roman Reigns Fluff, roman reigns angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignMyWorld/pseuds/ReignMyWorld
Summary: You and Roman are best friends, going on a haunted places road trip, where you end up in an abandoned jail. You had your problems that all started when you crossed the line between friends and lovers. When he suddenly vanishes, you start roaming the jail. Will you be able to find him?





	Don’t do this to me

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Roman Reigns x Reader
> 
> Warnings: little bit of angst & fluff
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/169806258776/dont-do-this-to-me-roman-reigns-x-reader

The last few days hadn’t been entirely pleasant for you. You and your best friend were currently on a haunted places road trip, one of the last trips you could do before you and your fiancee would get married - although you really had your doubts about that decision by now. As you were driving from one destination to another Roman suggested that you could stay at an abandoned jail just for the fun of being spooked out. Being the horror fan that you were, you immediately agreed on doing so. You just hoped that it wouldn’t turn out too bad as there was one problem; this road trip, that was supposed to be pure fun, had led to you and Roman acting on your feelings for each other at one of your previous stays. “I’ve been a fool”, you thought to yourself, reminiscing the night with him, as sleeping with him made the whole situation not easier as you were scared of your feelings, not wanting to loose him as your best friend. During the drive to the jail you had been arguing a lot already since Roman could not understand how you could push him away after what you had shared.

When you arrived at the jail, bringing your stuff in, Roman reached a point where he was absolutely pissed off at the entire situation and decided to barely speak with you. “What an idiot”, you mumbled to yourself as you laid down in one of the cells, Roman lying next to you with quite some distance. “I have heard that”, he muttered, falling silent right afterwards. As the night advanced, you were sure to hear footsteps in front of the door, causing a shiver running down your spine as you didn’t seem to be as alone as you thought you were. You listened closely, hearing them again.” Ro?”, you exclaimed with Roman just grunting. You moved over as you shook his shoulder, mumbling: “Wake the fuck up, Ro. Someone’s here.” You could feel his body shift under your hand as he answered: “Y/N there’s no-one here except for us. Go back to sleep.” Before you could answer however you heard the footsteps again and apparently Roman had heard them as well this time as he was sitting up. You could feel that he was absolutely annoyed rather than freaked out since he had been woken. “I’m right back.”, he said before he got up and vanished into the darkness. “Fucking idiot”, you cursed as you realized that you were left back alone. After what felt like an eternity, he still wasn’t back, making you not only nervous but also shit scared. You got up and left the cell, quietly saying his name only to be rewarded with silence. 

You had your problems keeping your cool. It was not his usual behavior to just vanish, no matter how pissed he was at you. And no matter how much you disliked the thought of roaming the abandoned jail on your own, you just couldn’t wait in the cell until Roman might or might not return. So you tossed away all of your second thoughts, grabbed a flashlight and started to search for your best friend. Your journey through the jail led you over several floors, passing countless empty and dirty cells. Your flashlight wasn’t exactly bright, giving the walls surrounding you a slightly creepy touch. It was rather dimmed, reminding you of torches in old castles or convents. Although there wasn't  much light, it definitely was enough to figure out the most important things and silhouettes.

You were listening closely but couldn’t make out any noises such as steps, heavy breathing or anything like that. You shouted Roman’s name on countless occasions but you were just rewarded with silence. You hated to admit it but you were really scared by now. Either that he just left or that something really terrible had happened to him. You knew that you could always depend on him, even if you had your fallouts and him neither responding nor showing up out of nowhere gave you a really bad gut feeling. 

Before that terrified feeling could take your actions and emotions over completely, you stopped in order to take several deep breaths in order to calm yourself down the best you could. A little sign on the wall told you that you were now entering the wing where the worst, most dangerous criminals were kept in isolated imprisonment back when the jail was still used. You swallowed your fear before entering that wing with a terrible gut feeling. It was as if you could still feel the bad spirits that were kept here decades ago.

You slowly walked past the first cells that were secured by several locks on their doors, whose only function it was to keep the most dangerous scum of society right where they had to be, locking them away from mankind. At the end of the corridor, after having passed several more isolated cells, you found a staircase that led down into something that looked like a wide basement or boiler rooms that were built to equal a crooked maze one could easily get lost in.

Everything in you screamed for you to turn round and leave but contrary to your bad gut feeling you decided to go down there. The thought kept reoccurring that your best friend might be down there and that he might be hurt. So just leaving wouldn’t be an option at all.  “Ro, are you down there?” ,you tried your luck already knowing that you wouldn’t get an answer. “Fuck it”, you thought to yourself, trying to brace yourself for whatever was about to come.

It was almost completely dark in that forsaken maze and your flashlight wasn’t nearly as bright enough to light the darkness up for even just a bit. You could hear water dripping from the ceiling as well as the creaking of several old pipes spanning throughout the whole basement. You hated to admit it, but in places like this one, you had no problem with believing that supernatural things might indeed exist.

The basement was turning darker and darker the deeper you went into it. Just as you wanted to pass one of the rooms, you heard some steps followed by some creepy giggling. You couldn’t even locate where the noise was coming from but it was enough to make the blood freeze in your veins. You started to slightly panic while your head was racing, trying to figure out what to do next. Before you could actually decide on your next step, you were pulled into an empty room, you hadn’t even noticed until that moment. A hand was pushed over your mouth suffocating your screams. Once you were in the room, you were pressed against a wall, with the door of the room closing almost silently.

Your eyes were wide open in fear and panic-fueled you tried to remember some self-defense methods, immediately trying to kick and slap whoever was holding you hostage in that room, but you soon had to realized that it was senseless as you could barely move. Just as your panic was about to take over, your “attacker” came in your sight. “Y/N, calm down it’s me” ,Roman mumbled, still cupping your mouth with his hand. You struggled to get free, anger replacing your fear. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here, huh? Getting lost for more than an hour, vanishing into thin air, only to scare the living shit out of me. Have you any idea how worried I’ve been about you, asshole?” , you hissed once he removed his hand from your mouth. “Calm the fuck down.” , Roman spat out, before adding: “Without you I wouldn’t even be here. It was you that were scared of some steps in front of the cell door if I may remind you. I just tried to figure out where they were coming from and they led me down here in the end. How about you being a little grateful if someone risks his ass for you?”

“Grateful for what exactly? That you just fucked off without telling me? That you unnecessarily might have gotten yourself in danger? That you left me back thinking about all worst case scenarios as to what might have happened to you?”, you wanted to know sarcastically, before adding: “In that case, thank you so much for risking your life for me, dickhead.” Roman decided to ignore your insult. “You have been worried about me?” ,Roman crooked an eyebrow, looking at you with a rather annoyed expression. “Of course I have been worried, you major jackass. I was sick with panic that anything might have happened to you.”

“Worried that something might have happened to a friend you’re obviously trying your best to avoid lately?”

“Worried that something bad happened to the most important person in my miserable life.” ,you screamed out in frustration. “Say it ain’t so.” ,Roman smirked. He was really sick and tired of your games as well as your mood changes. Of course there was something between you, something you both have acted on already when the opportunity seemed to be right. But you nevertheless always backed out of it. You were engaged to someone after all with your wedding already planned. And no matter how obvious it was that you as well as Roman had already crossed that line between best friends and lovers, it was mainly you that couldn’t give in to it. And that frustrated your best friend to a point where he just wanted to bottle up his feelings for you and never talk about them again. When you wanted to play with his feelings, fine. He certainly was able to play that game as well. “I should really slap that idiotic smirk out of your face.“ , you groaned and out of pure reflex, you lifted your arm. Roman however seemed to have figured in advance what your intention was. He caught your wrist, backed you up against the wall completely and leaned down to your ear, whispering in a low and husky voice: “Wanna try that again, sweetheart?”

Against all good reasons you gave in. You were sick and tired of fighting against your real feelings, sick and tired of causing him so much pain, sick and tired of taking one step forward and two steps back. You might as well just risk something and in the worst case might lose everything in the end. You locked eyes with him, quietly asking: “Why, would you let it happen?” Without answering however, Roman just leaned forward capturing your lips in a heated and passionate kiss, that you gladly returned with the same passion. You freed your hands from his grip, wrapping them around his neck, deepening the kiss even more. As soon as you broke away, you leaned your forehead against his, both of you breathing heavily. Right after you caught your breath again, you said: “I was worried about you because I love you. With all my heart for fuck’s sake.”

Roman couldn’t believe his ears, neither would he have dared to believe your words. That’s why he asked: “You’re sure that you won’t change your opinion seconds later again, taking back everything you’ve just confessed?”

“Listen, I know that I’ve been an insensitive bitch. The whole situation just confused me. I’m engaged to a guy I don’t really love and I don’t really want to marry, while I have to admit that I love my best friend and have done so for quite a long time already if I’m honest. And it is that best friend, whom I might loose if this whole situation doesn’t turn out in our favor. Yes, I’m scared, more than just a little bit. And I just couldn’t bring myself to admit my true feelings.” , you confessed, closing your eyes as you were afraid what kind of expression you would see on his face otherwise.

“What has changed that now? Why would you suddenly act on your feelings?” 

“The fact that it broke my heart seeing you suffer, knowing exactly that I have caused it. And the fact that I have suffered myself in denying my feelings for you.”

Roman let a long time pass before tilting your chin up, so you had to meet his intense gaze, before pressing forward against you again, leaning in so close you once again could feel his hot breath on your ear, while soothing you in a husky voice: “Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?”

“Let’s just say my imagination works wonders.” ,you smiled before kissing him again, but rather slowly and gently this time.

As soon as you separated from each other, you asked: “Shouldn’t we figure out where the steps and that creepy giggling came from?” Roman smirked: “Oh doll, I already know. A few kids broke one of the windows on the backside of the jail, entering it as part of truth or dare. Obviously trials of courage at haunted places are still as popular as they were in my youth.”

“And you thought that it was a good idea not to tell me about this right away, because…?”

“Because I initially just wanted to be by myself a little bit but when you turned up out of the blue that urge was suddenly replaced by the urge to pay you back a little bit for what you have done to me.”

“Yeah I can’t really blame you for that.” ,you had to admit, before grabbing his hand in order to head back to the cell you decided to stay in. On your way there Roman wanted to know: “You think that it will work out between the both of us baby girl?” You smiled up at him, pressing his hand in encouragement as you replied: “I don’t know Ro, but I really hope so. I couldn’t stand losing you, neither as my best friend nor as my lover. The first thing I will do once we are back home is calling of the wedding and telling the guy, I don’t even want to be with if I’m true to myself, goodbye. And then we can focus on our future.” 

“This sounds like the perfect plan to me”, Roman smiled as he pulled you closer, wrapping an arm around you before he kissed you lightly on your forehead. He had the feeling of finally being complete, now that you and him would give your relationship a chance. Things definitely took a turn for the better in this godforsaken abandoned place.


End file.
